


we were doing it right, we were coming alive

by notthebigspoon



Series: down here in the atmosphere [9]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look unhappy.”</p><p>	“Maybe I am. Just a little.”</p><p>Title taken from Barefoot Blue Jean Night by Jake Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were doing it right, we were coming alive

“You look unhappy.”

“Maybe I am. Just a little.” Hunter admits it. He and Angel are sitting side by side on the porch behind his brother's house, nursing beers. Everyone else is in bed. The kids had been asleep when Angel and Hunter had returned from the game and Allison and Howard had turned in after the evening news. 

“Because we lost?”

“No. That bothers me but it's not the end of the world.”

Angel hums quietly, a tune that Hunter has heard him singing to his kids. It's always in Spanish, Hunter doesn't know what any of it means, but he can feel it soothing him, feel the tension drain out of his muscles. Hunter leans into Angel, sighing and closing his eyes when Angel wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses his hair. It makes Hunter feel guilty, because that old hurt shouldn't be there, not when he has this, not when he has Angel. He's almost afraid to 'fess up, to tel Angel why he's locked up and his skin feel like it's crawling, but he's never hid anything from Angel before and now is no time to start.

They've made some big steps in the past week. Hunter meeting Angel's kids, first at the party and then going out with them on the off day to get lunch and watch a movie. When Hunter had told Angel that he was staying with his brother in LA and had suggested maybe Angel come with him and get to know some of Hunter's family, Hunter had expected a no. But Angel had been both surprised and enthused, accepting immediately. Maybe Angel had been wondering if Hunter shared the same level of commitment that he did. Sometimes Hunter isn't sure if Angel understands how much Hunter wants all of this and how scared he is of fucking it up.

“Ever gotten involved with someone that you knew you shouldn't? Like you didn't just think it would end badly, you _knew_ it would? But you just pretended that everything was fine because you didn't want to let it go. You fooled yourself into thinking it was more than it was.”

“I'm guessing you saw someone today that you had been involved with before.” Angel says, slowly and unnecessarily. It's like he's rolling it around in his head and Hunter can tell when he makes the connection, head snapping up. “I saw you and Victorino after the game. I thought nothing of it. What happened?”

“Wanted to know if my knew team knew my big secret yet. Like I was hiding something wrong with me. I guess if he acts like I'm the problem, it means everything in Philly wasn't his fault. It never happened, actually. That's what he said in the end. Pushed me away and said it never happened, go find another cock to suck. Guys like me weren't picky.”

“That _pendejo_ , he-”

“He's not worth it, Angel. I know he isn't now. He wasn't worth it then but like I said, I fooled myself. Tricked myself into believing it was more than it was. Getting involved with a teammate, and a married one at that, I should have known better. Especially when he kept treating me like his dirty secret. And people knew. Found out, I mean. We were pariahs. When I found out I'd been traded? They just sprung it on me out of nowhere but that was the happiest day I'd had in Philadelphia, finding out I was leaving. It was like waking up from a nightmare.”

“That's why you were so afraid when I tackled you that day.”

“Yeah. I mean, I was traded without any warning. I might have been happy to go but I didn't know for sure why they got rid of me. If it was actually strategic or if they just wanted the gay guy off their hands. I didn't want to have to worry about that in San Francisco.”

Not that Hunter hasn't learned better since then. The Giants aren't the Phillies and they definitely aren't the Astros. They might not exactly be an out and proud kind of place, that kind of place doesn't exist in baseball yet, but they're a tolerant bunch. Live and let live. As long as it doesn't interfere with the show, do as you please. It's been amazing, being able to live without looking over his shoulder. For the first time in a long time, he's well and truly happy. Even his family has noticed that he's changed. He knows that's why Howard agreed to Angel staying without batting an eyelash.

It's been great so far. The kids like Angel and so do Howard and Allison. Angel had went with him to drop the kids off at school at Striker's insistence. They'd both gotten a hug goodbye and they'd went back to the house to have lunch with Allison. Angel spent most of the meal watching Hunter play with Maverick, an unreadable look on his face. Whatever it meant, though, Hunter likes it. Whatever they've got going here, Angel wants it. He means it. Hunter's so happy he's almost afraid of it

“You know that it is different here, yes? Not just the environment. I'm not him. I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't do that to you.” Angel's voice is quiet but fierce. Hunter swallows down the lump in his throat, manages a nod and a whispered acknowledgment.

It's late and Hunter's exhausted after the game. He was getting sleepy before Angel had said he looked unhappy and now, just that simple conversation has completely drained him. He absently kisses Angel's cheek before climbing to his feet and offering his boyfriend a hand to pull him up. Angel takes the bathroom first, brushing his teeth and dressing for bed while Hunter slips into the kids rooms to give them one more good night kiss. By the time he's washed up and in his pj’s, Angel is already in bed. He's on his back and Hunter wrinkles his nose, sprawling out on his stomach.

“How do you sleep like that?”

“It's your fault, I'll have you know.” Angel mutters, but he's smiling as he rolls onto his side and runs a hand over Hunter's back. A broad smile crosses his face. “You're wearing my shirt.”

“Yeah? And?” Hunter asks, flushing but also smiling.

“I like how you look in my clothes.” Angel murmurs. He leans down and kisses Hunter before sprawling back. Just like he always does when they sleep together, Hunter shifts over and wraps an arm around Angel's waist, resting his head on Angel's shoulder. He falls asleep easily and dreams of nothing.

It feels like he's barely closed his eyes when he's waking up to sunlight through the windows and the kids scrambling over the bed, shaking Hunter and telling him to get up, he's going to miss pancakes for breakfast if he doesn't. Angel is laughing sleepily pushing Hunter's shoulder and agreeing with the kid that to miss pancakes would be a travesty. Hunter nods sleepily. He makes his way down to the kitchen with the kids hanging off of him like monkeys from a tree.

Striker practices the Spanish he picks up from classmates and Go Diego Go on Angel, who winks at Hunter and teaches Striker a few new words and the song that he sings to his kids each night. Also how to ask for ice cream, which makes Hunter snort. Hunter less than slyly proposes a hookie day, asking the kids if they want to go to the aquarium with him and Uncle Angel, ignoring the dirty look that his brother gives him. It's Hunter's God given right as an uncle to undermine Howard's authority and be an occasional bad influence. The kids are all smiles and enthusiasm. Hunter promises to bring them back with minimal sugar in their systems.

It figures, he thinks, that there has to be a cloud come around to rain on his parade. He's watching the boys run rampant in front of one of the tanks while Tia hangs onto his waist when he sees Victorino entering the same atrium with his kids. Hunter's shoulders start creeping up around his ears. He's not even sure why he feels so sick and afraid. Maybe that feeling is never going to go away when Victorino is concerned. Maybe Hunter is never going to get over what happened the way it happened, the things that Victorino said to him.

A warm arm around his shoulders brings him back down to Earth. He jumps and glances down at Angel with a startled but pleased smile, leaning in and not giving a damn that they're in public when Angel kisses his cheek. He returns it, not bothering to see what Victorino's reaction is. Victorino doesn't matter. He's got everything he needs in the world standing right next to him.


End file.
